youngjusticetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DissidentRomancer
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Young Justice: Titans Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Jysella Plazma Coldstalker (talk) 02:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Jys Uhm, I lost the log-in to the imo site. Do you remember it? Jysella Plazma Coldstalker (talk) 17:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) GH???? Did you get the message???? Jysella Plazma Coldstalker (talk) 22:32, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ASDDGJHGLSJFASFKJFG!!! GUYS!! It's been so long D: (hell I didn't realize it's been four years >_<) I'm SO happy to hear from someone and stoked about YJ's season 3 (About time, too) I really hope everyone comes back to play even though I'm sure most of our stories have changed. For instance Celestia's name was changed to Xamyra after I found out there's a My Little Pony with that name :S Also in the main story she doesn't have a little brother anymore and is instead about her agreeing to become a superhero to complete a young boy's dying wish. BUT I don't mind playing with her brother in here. Also I've moved twice in the last four years, once from the apartments I was in to a house that an old lady let us stay in because she was injured and couldn't live there anymore. Two years later the old lady changed her mind and wanted us out ASAP even going to far as to attempt to turn off our electric and put a hold on our mail (thank goodness we befriended the mailman). She visited once with her daughter to 'talk' about things, we all knew she was just coming to bully us. My mom gave it a few minutes before calling the police and asked for an ambulance because her blood pressure was climbing a lot and I heard the old bat CHUCKLING at that. I'm getting pissed at her all other again just remembering >_< But I'll tell you guys allllllll about it when we get the chance. Also also, two years ago my mom went into DKA (Diabetic ketoacidosis) and was within about 30 minutes from death had my dad not called an ambulance. We had no idea she even had sugar problems. She's on insulin now. That post was longer than I thought it'd be :S Sounds like a lot of things have gone down for you. I hope you're all doing okay now. >< We should chat in real time somewhere. I think I have your skype? I'll sit around in the chatroom for this wiki. Meet me there when ya get the chance! http://youngjusticetitans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat DissidentRomancer (talk) 00:48, November 11, 2016 (UTC)